Sisterly Revenge
by BigRed0427
Summary: (Vicky X Tootie frenidship) Vicky and Tootie decide to put aside their diffrences and help each other get revenge on their eminies
1. Wake up call

Sisterly Revenge

By Cavan McEachern

Author's Notes: My first Fairly Odd Parents fanfic. SWEET! Read and Review, or elseEvil Laugh

Disclaimer: Fairly Odd Parents is property of Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.

Chapter 1: Wake up call.

Vicky was sitting on the couch eating her normal breakfast, a S'mores Pop Tart and a Mountain Dew, and watching "Good Morning America". As she took another bite of her pop tart she heard her mother call out.

"Vicky! Can you wake your sister up?" Vicky then gave her trademarked evil grin.

"Sure thing mom!" she shouted back as she walked up stairs. When she opened Tootie's door, she saw that Tootie was still asleep. This was Vicky's favorite part of the morning. She tiptoed to Tootie's bed and smiled at her. She always saw her sister smile when she was asleep. Vicky guessed she only had dreams about the "twerp".

"How can I disturb such a peaceful creature? Ohh I know!" Vicky thought to her self as she pulled out an air horn. Vicky then Held the horn up to the ceiling and pressed the button down. The loud noise it gave off shot Tootie out of her dreams and 3 feet into the air.

"AHHHHHH" Tootie screamed as she fell to the floor. She shook her head and saw Vicky standing over her. Tootie scowled at Vicky for waking her up like that. Vicky didn't care.

"Time to wake up Twerpet" Vicky said as she walked out and slammed the door behind her. Vicky then slid down the railing and grabbed her school bag. She waited a few minutes before leaving just to hear Tootie say.

"Hey! What happened to all my underwear" Vicky just laughed when she heard this and left the house to catch her bus.

Tootie was dressed except for her shoes and undies. Vicky had rearranged Tootie's dresser last night being sure to bury all of Tootie's undies. So Tootie scrambled to find a pair. She just kept throwing random articles of clothing till her drawer was empty, and then she moved on to the next one.

"AH HA" Tootie yelled triumph as she finally found a pair of undies after about 5 minuets of searching. She put them on and grabbed her school bag and ran out of the House to catch her bus. She then ran back in slipping her shoes on that were by the door and leaving again to catch her bus.


	2. Bus Stop

Sisterly Revenge

By Cavan McEachern

Chapter 2-Bus Stop

AN: Ok this is going to be a short chapter, I wish it wasn't but I couldn't come up with anything else to put in. Oh well, R&R or ill send Vicky after you.

Disclaimer: FOP is property of Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman.

Vicky had to walk about a block to get to her bus stop. She smiled brightly when she got on her bus and sat down. Un-fortunely her good mood was not to last.

"Like Ewe! Its Icky Vicky" Said a blond haired girl. Vicky just sighed knowing that voice all to well. Samantha Bee, the Cheerleading captain. That girl poked fun at Vicky since 2nd grade, though her taunts rarely saw a reaction from Vicky. However Samantha is the reason Vicky despised the rich, popular kids, especially the ones that talk like Valley Girls. Vicky pulled out her walkman and listened to her Bowling for soup CD and turned the volume all the way up to drown out Sam and her cronies singing "Icky Vicky"

Tootie was running down the street trying to get to her bus stop before it left. Tootie finally caught the bus just before it left. If it wasn't for Vicky rearranging her dresser she wouldn't almost miss the bus. She walked down the isle; most of the kids paid no attention to her. But when she passed Tad and Chad, she tried sneaking past them but failed.

"Hey look it's the queen of Dweebs" teased Tad

"How are you your majesty" teased Chad. Tootie just frowned and kept walking normally. She perked up when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Tootie" Timmy said smiling at her. Tootie grinned brightly.

"Hi Tim-MYYYYYYYY" Tootie screamed as she was flung to the front of the bus. The Driver slammed on the brakes almost running red light. So thanks to Newton's law of motion, Tootie was sent flying to the front of the bus. Everyone just laughed at Tootie. Tootie just got up and hung her head as she walked to the back of the bus.

"Hey nice flight Amelia Airheart" Chad teased her as she walked by again.

"Hey you ok?" Timmy asked Tootie as she walked by. Tootie was too embarrassed so she just walked by. She sat in the way back seat and just sighed.

"This better not be how the rest of the day is going to go." Tootie thought to herself.


	3. Class Clowns

Sisterly Revenge

By Cavan McEachern

Chapter 3: Class Clowns

Vicky was sitting in the 5th row of the Civics class looking like she was goanna drop dead. Vicky's teacher was an old Vietnam vet name Mr. Butterly who accused the US government of using alien technology to defeat the Vietcong during the war. All his class was him accusing the government of all sorts of stuff then trying to prove it with facts only he understood, from the REAL motive behind Watergate to who had the Holy Grail.

So of course no one in his classes paid him any attention. This guy made Vicky miss her old teacher Crocker. At least he tried to make his stuff about fairies make sense. When Vicky was about to finally put her head down to fall asleep when she felt something hit the back of her head. She turned around to see Samantha Bee and her gang pretending to listen to the teacher, trying to keep a straight face. Vicky scowled at them and turned around. A few seconds later she felt another piece of paper hit her. Vicky turned around again and saw the same thing, Samantha and the others except they were smiling. Vicky turned around, and no sooner than she turns around was she hit with another piece of flying paper. Vicky stood up and screamed at Samantha and the others

"STOP THAT!"

"MISS TUITINI! Do you have something to add to this lesson!?" Mr. Butterly yelled back at Vicky. The entire class was now looking at Vicky. She was so mad right now she yelled back at the teacher.

"YEAH! YOU'RE INSANE!!"

"GO SEE THE PRICIPAL! NOW!!" Butterly yelled back at her. Vicky just grabbed her stuff as headed to the door. Before leaving she gave Samantha the finger. Samantha and her friends just gasped as if Vicky did the worst thing a person could do.

Tootie was sitting at her seat in class. Crocker was talking about the compromise of 1850, one of those rare moments where Crocker wasn't talking about fairies. Tootie kept staring at the back of Timmy's head with a smile on her face. Tootie was also scribbling on her note book Hearts with "TT" on them. She was knocked out of her day dreaming when Crocker yelled at Tootie.

"TOOTIE!" he shouted. Tootie almost jumped out of her seat and looked around trying to find out what happened. Crocker just sighed.

"Again, do you know what the fugitive slave act was?" Crocker asked Tootie. Tootie just shook her head. She forgot to do her reading last night. Tad and Chad, who sat a few seats behind Tootie, just snickered.

"I thought glasses meant you were smart" Tad whispered to Chad

"Maybe her "stupid" pigtails are on to tight" Chad whispered back. The two of them just snickered. Tootie heard the whole thing. Her face turned red as she stood up in her chair and faced Tad and Chad and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" Tootie then lost her balance on he chair and fell to the ground. The whole class, including Crocker just laughed at her as she got up and fled the room crying.


End file.
